epicocfandomcom-20200214-history
Typo Coulter
Typo is a lonely orchestra teacher living in Massachussetts who you’ll most likely find a little boring, but very pleasant. Surprisingly, he’s surrounded by the most colorful of people. Basics *'Full name:' Typo Coulter *'Nickname(s):' None *'Age:' 25 years old *'Birthday:' June 22nd *'Sex&Gender:' Male *'Sexuality:' Homoromantic/Homosexual *'Species:' Human *'Birth Place:' Cambridge, Massachussetts *'Current Residence:' Cambridge, Massachussetts *'Occupation:' Orchestra teacher at Tobin K-8/Middle/Elementary school. Personality Generally cheery and willing to throw himself on train tracks to help anyone in need. Not literally, though. He’d rather not commit suicide for a stranger or anyone in general. He’s a very lonely little man, but he’s not depressed. He has company every day, just no one particularly close that he can trust completely. Needless to say, he’s a little uncomfortable talking about personal topics with his students. Physical characteristics *'Height': 5’3” *'Weight': 146 lb *'Body Type': Stocky *'Eye Color': Brown *'Natural Hair Color': Light Brown Abilities, talents and hobbies Background Typo grew up in a middle class family in the very town he resides in today; both parents were very happy people who loved him very much. The family was very close friends with the father’s brother and sister, Merriam and Webster, and Typo grew up with his cousins, considering them his best friends. He’s always been a little shy and awkward when it comes to children other than his cousins; most of the time, he’s too afraid to approach anyone. He was bullied quite a bit in elementary school, but it slowly tapered away into middle and high school, as he just learned to ignore them and carry on with his studies. He’s never managed to keep a girlfriend in his life; they’ve all dumped him for the same reason, which is that he isn’t ‘man enough’ for them. Which is probably true, seeing as how he hasn’t grown an inch since middle school and that he’s practically a dainty little flower. He’s still a virgin, and hasn’t even received a proper first kiss yet. Unless you think of an awkward peck on the cheek as a first kiss. No trauma has really taken place in his life except for the fact that he’s been stalked since he got his own house and job. Relationships 'Friends' 'Onnalee Wilson - Student' They’ve both got no friends as it is, but Typo wanted to keep his relationship with her as that of a teacher and student at first, thinking it a little odd for said teacher and student to be friends. He eventually caved in because she’s just so goddamn precious. 'Family' 'Mum' 'Dad' 'Auntie Merriam' 'Uncle Webster' 'Spelling - Cousin' Typo’s closet relative. Happens to be a mafia boss in Hawaii, living in a secluded mansion with his lover and right-hand man, though he owns many homes due to his mafia-related fortune. 'Cousin? Quiz' Spelling’s lover. He’s a clever, cunning man with a penchant for riddles and rabbits. He seems to be confused by cardboard boxes and he absolutely hates fish. As in the animal, not the food. 'Lag' Spelling’s other right hand man. He’s a lazy ass who likes snacks. 'Grade' Spelling and Quiz’s adopted daughter. 'Cousin Grammar' Spelling’s brother who lives in Ohio. 'Cousin Punctuation' Spelling’s sister who never quite settled. 'Other' 'Coleman' Typo’s stalker. He writes him the strangest of inappropriate love letters and breaks into his house every night just to hold him as he sleeps. It’s a miracle that he hasn’t gone physically farther than that, because he probably would. Creation of the character Created in late June – early July of the summer of 2010, made as a get-away from the typical “uke-seme” gay stereotype I had always used; trying to make a gay character who’s just a person. A person with a life outside of being gay. Has grown into much more than that since then. Quotes "Hello, sir, can you read this?” - Said to a man at the post office when receiving his first creepy love letter from Coleman. -- “Making me yours? And what would that mean?” - Said awkwardly and naively as he was slung over Coleman’s back. Trivia * Typo is a magical kind of dyslexic where he can only read and write butchered English. * He has this soft little voice that sometimes makes his students a little drowsy listening to. He sometimes takes this as his own conducting or music being boring. * He loves his stalker very much upon getting to know him. ♥